memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Discovery
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see . | registry = NCC-1031 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | icon1 = | commander = ; Saru; ; Christopher Pike | launched = 2250s | status = reported destroyed (2257); abandoned (the far future) | altimage = discoANN1a.jpg }} The USS ''Discovery'' ( ) was a Federation starship, a science vessel in Starfleet service in the mid-23rd century. Service history and disposition 23rd century Discovery was launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Command was given to Captain who, unbeknownst to Starfleet Command, was in fact a from the mirror universe and sought to use the ship to return to his universe. ( ) After war broke out between the Federation and the Klingon Empire in May 2256, the Discovery and her sister ship, the , were tasked by Starfleet with a top secret mission to develop a new kind of faster-than-light drive utilizing spores from the fungus Prototaxites stellaviatori. Discovery was assigned to work with Lieutenant Paul Stamets who managed to have Lorca pull some strings and take on Cadet Sylvia Tilly. ( ) In November of the same year, Lorca puppeted events so that the Discovery would cross paths with the prison shuttle of former officer Michael Burnham. Lorca assigned her to work with Stamets' team in developing the new spore drive, and after joining the boarding party to the disabled USS Glenn, Burnham accepted Lorca's offer of parole to work aboard the Discovery. ( ) With the help of the captured creature named Ripper and the tech salvaged from the Glenn, the Discovery was able to make a significant jump to Corvan II and saved the mining colony from a Klingon attack. ( ) When Lorca went off for a meeting at Starfleet Command, his shuttle was ambushed by Klingons and he was taken prisoner. Left in command, Commander Saru launched a rescue mission where it was revealed that using Ripper to navigate the ship was killing the creature. After Lorca had been retrieved, Ripper was set free with joining the ship as its new security chief. Stamets meanwhile had injected himself with a sample of Ripper's DNA allowing him to substitute for the creature. ( ) In escaping prison, Lorca had made an enemy of Harry Mudd who somehow escaped and tracked down Lorca, trapping Discovery in a time loop and intending to sell the ship and its technology off to the Klingons. As a result of Stamets now existing outside the normal time/space continuum, the crew was able to anticipate Mudd's plans and returned him to Stella Mudd and Barron Grimes. ( ) Discovery was later dispatched to Pahvo to try and take advantage of the planet's natural crystalline transmitter in cracking the Klingon cloaking devices. The mission hit a snag when it was discovered that Pahvo was inhabited, with the native Pahvans inviting both Starfleet and the Klingons to their world to try and attain peace. ( ) Though Discovery was ordered to return to Federation space, Lorca rallied his crew to find a way to break through the cloak so they could defend Pahvo. After an away team had planted sensors aboard the , Discovery performed 133 micro-jumps and collected the data needed to penetrate the cloaking device, destroying its foe. Before returning home, Stamets told Lorca he would resign after performing one last spore jump. His hand forced, Lorca overrode the navigational protocols and had Discovery jump to the mirror universe, her arrival sending the across to the prime universe. ( ) After disguising the Discovery as her Terran counterpart, Lorca baited the crew with information on the , having Burnham pose as and take them both to the . ( ) Emperor eventually discovered Burnham's true identity and offered her all the data on the Defiant in exchange for the blueprints to Discovery s spore drive. Reluctantly, Burnham and Saru agreed to make the trade. ( ) As Discovery warped to the , Burnham contacted them about Lorca's true identity and plan. Saru in turn warned her of the danger the Terran abuse of mycelium was posing. When Burnham managed to lower the Charon s shields, Discovery destroyed her, using the mycelium explosion to jump back to their own universe, albeit nine months after they'd left. ( ) Discovery arrived back to a grim site, with the Klingons being on the verge of victory. To cripple their foes in one fell swoop, Starfleet Command assigned Emperor Georgiou, having unwillingly been brought aboard Discovery as it jumped between universes, command of Discovery and have her lead a genocidal attack on Qo'noS. ( ) Georgiou's away team soon discovered her orders with Burnham rallying the crew to rebel against orders so blatantly contrary to everything the Federation stood for. Instead, they opted to have L'Rell assume control of the Klingon Empire, with her forcing her people to stand down and instead focus on reunifying their race. Back on Earth, the senior staff were each awarded the Starfleet Medal of Honor for their heroism. For her first post-war mission, Discovery was assigned to transport Ambassador Sarek back to where she would receive a new captain, only to receive a priority one distress call from the , dropping out of warp to meet the other ship. ( ) Discovery was placed under the command of the Enterprise's captain, Christopher Pike in order to continue the Enterprise's mission; investigating seven red bursts that had appeared across the galaxy. During the first part of the investigation, Discovery discovered the wreckage of the , rescued Commander Denise Reno and her patients. Following this part of the investigation, Discovery discovered the Earth colony of New Eden on Terralysium in the Beta Quadrant. ( }}) Later service Following the opening of a front in the Temporal Cold War, the Discovery was returned to service in 2410. The ship represented its class during interactions with a ship requisition officer at Earth Spacedock shipyards. ( ) At some point, the crew abandoned the ship, and programmed it to stay put. Over the next millennium, the ship's computer gained sentience and called herself . ( }}) During the Temporal Anomaly crisis Q tried to solve, one version of the Discovery appearing at Saturn circa the year 2380 was Zora's Discovery. "Prisoner" Katrina Cornwell ordered Starfleet to investigate. Discovery behaved aggressively until was bested in combat, then opened its shuttlebay. An away team boarded Discovery via shuttle. They found the ship had been deserted. When the tried to commandeer the ship, Zora appeared. A member of the away team charmed Zora, and convinced her to leave Alcor IV and a man named Craft in this timeline alone. ( mission: "Infinity") Zora welcomed the Alcorian Human Craft onboard when he was stranded in a V'draysh escape pod. She desired his company but allowed him to leave with a ''Disco''-type shuttle, which she dubbed . ( }}) Personnel :See [[USS Discovery (NCC-1031) personnel|USS ''Discovery (NCC-1031) personnel]].'' Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External link * Category:Federation starships Category:23rd century Federation starships Category:Crossfield class starships